


The Walk

by sassy_lion



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lion/pseuds/sassy_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So where are we exactly?" Rose questioned thoughtfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that I wrote after finding the [landscape prompts](http://community.livejournal.com/time_and_chips/4873223.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/time_and_chips/profile)[**time_and_chips**](http://community.livejournal.com/time_and_chips/). Prompt #11. I really haven't been writing lately and technically this is my first DW fic. **Any comments are love!**

Rose sighed as she looked up into the tall trees of the path she and the Doctor were currently walking. The trees were probably a good 200 feet tall, but no leaves sprouted from them at all. There were buds and what looked like the beginning of leaves, but no full leaves themselves. There was at least color in the grass, even if it was a brighter more lime green than the grass on Earth.

"So where are we exactly?" Rose questioned thoughtfully. They had spent the last week in the vortex, the Doctor repairing the ship and Rose trying to bide her time as she had nearly been forbidden in the control room. The Doctor hadn't yelled at her per se, but had explained quite rapidly that the repairs took all of his concentration and that he if the repairs weren't done soon, they could be permanently stuck in the vortex.

"The Forest of Sibelius on the planet of Orkestra." The Doctor looked over at Rose and noticed her gaze on the trees. "The leaves in this forest are normally bright red and yellow, but we've landed in the month of _Salaava_. All the leaves are disappearing into the trees."

"Disappearing?" Rose questioned. "Don't leaves normally fall?"

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully and stared up at the nearly empty branches. "Normally, yes. At least on Earth, during winter, there is not enough light or water for photosynthesis. The trees will rest, and live off the food they stored during the summer. The bright reds and purples we see in leaves are made mostly in the fall. In some trees, like maples, glucose is trapped in the leaves after photosynthesis stops. But not here. The leaves don't form a lot of chlorophyll here, so they don't need to really store it during the winter months, they just..."

He was quiet for a minute, trying to think of a way to explain it to Rose. Their feet crunched softly on the bits of bark that had fallen to the ground on the path. "It's kind of like on Earth where bears hibernate for the winter. The leaves fold back into the trees and disappear."

Rose nodded her understanding. "It's still amazing." She spoke softly, almost as if she were now afraid to wake the leaves from their sleep.

The Doctor looked down at Rose and the fingers of his right hand tangled with hers. "Yes, yes it is."

They walked together in companionable silence, neither feeling the need to say anything until they reached the town over half an hour later.


End file.
